In it Together
by RoganGirl13
Summary: The Gilmore Girls knew they were in it together, but there were some things they didn't expect to be in together! PLEASE REVIEW! Chapter 15 is up!
1. Old friends and New beginnings

Rev. Skinner"And do you, Lorelai, take Luke to be your lawful wedded husband, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, as long as you both shall live?"

Lorelai "I do."

Rev. Skinner "I now pronounce you husband and wife"

Lorelai "Finally!"

****

Lorelai "Hey."

Rory "Hey. You look happy."

Lorelai "I am, kid. I really...am."

Rory "What's wrong?"

Lorelai "I'm pregnant."

Rory "What?'

Lorelai "I took the test yesterday and went to the doctor who confirmed it."

Rory "Wow."

Lorelai "Yeah."

Rory "Does Luke know?"

Lorelai "Unfortunately he answered the phone when the doctor called."

Rory "Whoa!"

Lorelai "Yeah. Listen, I'm having a sonogram tomorrow and Luke has to work, so would you come with me?"

Rory "Oh absolutely."

Lorelai "So are you excited?"

Rory "Well this kid is my little brother or sister."  
Lorelai "Well, of course.

Mia "Well if it isn't my little girls!"

Lorelai "Mia!"

Mia "Oh congratulations. Both of you! I'm so sorry I missed the ceremony. Traffic."

Rory "Understood. We're glad you're here."

Lorelai "Yes, we are."

Mia "Well I'm gonna catch up with the other folks in town. Its been so long since I've been here.

Lorelai "OK well we'll see you later.

Rory "Yeah. Bye. Hey listen I'm gonna go talk to some people since I've mostly been over here the whole time."

Lorelai "OK well don't go too far. Hey is that..." (pans over to Jess)

Rory "Yeah."

Lorelai "Well I guess it is his uncle's wedding."

Rory "I guess so."

Lorelai "Tell him "hi" for me."

Rory "Will do."

*****

Jess "Hey."

Rory "Hey back."

Jess "I just want you to know that I'm only here because Luke invited me."

Rory "Oh, okay. My mom says hi."

Jess "Tell her hi back for me."

Rory "I will. (pause) I better go. They're gonna start the toasts soon."

Jess "Right. See ya."

Rory "See ya." (walks away)

****

Lorelai "Attention, (clangs glass) I,excuse me we, would like to thank everyone for coming. This is really an awesome town and seeing everyone here is just wonderful, so thank you everyone. (applause) Anyway, I just wanted to say that Luke and I are thrilled to finally be married just because it's been a rough road for a couple years for us and you have all been so supportive, so thank you. (applause)

Rory "Uh, Logan and I would also like to thank all of you for coming. Everyone here has been so wonderful to me and I can't believe that soon we have to move to Hartford. We're really going to miss everyone."

Crowd "Awwww."

Logan "Actually, I was just going to tell Rory later, but I might as well tell everyone now. I bought us a house here in Stars Hollow."

Rory "Logan!"

Logan "It's only a half-hour commute to Hartford, and your mom told me the house I bought meant alot to her."

Lorelai "Rory, Logan bought the Twickham House!"

Rory "Oh Logan! That's amazing! Thank you so much! (throws herself at Logan)

Logan "Anything for you, Ace."

Rory "I love you."

Logan "I love you too, Ace."


	2. Sextuplets and Sophia Loren

Rory "So, are you nervous?"

Lorelai "No, I've done this before, remember?"

Rory "Hey, I've been thinking. Next time we go to Europe, we should go to Bulgaria.

Lorelai "What's in Bulgaria?"

Rory "Well, for one thing, the capital city would be a good name for the baby."

Lorelai "What's the capital?"

Rory "Sofia."

Lorelai "It's kinda cute, but I don't want my daughter named after Sophia Loren! Besides, this is a Danes, not a Gilmore, so it could very well be a boy."

Rory "I know. Just a thought."

Lorelai "Hey, how did last night go with Logan? You seemed pretty swoon-y when Luke and I were leaving."

Rory "It went fine."

Lorelai "Uh oh. Tell mommy what happened."

Rory "It's just.. I thought I would love him more once we got married, or at least feel differently about him."

Lorelai "And you feel exactly the same. (Rory nods) Don't worry, Sweets. You probably just love him so much that you couldn't possibly love him any more than you do!"

Rory (giggles) "Thanks, Mom. I really needed that."

Lorelai "Hey, do you think I'm showing? Luke says I have a little bump."

Rory "Actually, you sorta do have a bump. But you can't be more than, what, three weeks along?

Lorelai "(nods) **gasp** What if I'm having sextuplets?! You know, like the lady with eight kids!

Rory "Mom, I don't think you're having sextuplets."

Lorelai "Probably not, but I'm still showing more than I should be. You OK? You look a little pale."

Rory "I'm OK. I've just been getting sick in the mornings lately."

Lorelai " It was probably just wedding jitters, Hun. It'll go away soon."

Rory " I hope so."


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Thanks to my 1 reviewer, I have just put up chapter 2! The end of chapter 2 gives a_ big_ hint to chapter 3. cough*season3dream*cough Anyway, hope you're liking it it. Please review!


	4. Surprises all around!

Dr. Goldberg "OK, so we're here for your first ultrasound, right?"

Lorelai "(nods) I'm really excited."

Dr. Goldberg "Well you should be. It looks you're due date would be February 13th. So you're almost 4 weeks along."

Lorelai "Yep."

Dr. Goldberg "OK, lets get started then."

Rory "Wow. That's amazing."

Lorelai "I know. I wish Luke could've been here. Are those eyes?"

Dr. Goldberg "No, and you're going to wish Luke was here even more when you hear this. Those are babies."

Lorelai "Bab_ies_?! As in two?"

Dr. Goldberg "Definitely. Congratulations. I've got twin girls, and when I heard there were two of them, I was quite shocked."

Lorelai "It is very shocking."

Rory "Mom, not to steel your moment or anything, but I don't feel so good."

Dr. Goldberg "How long have you been feeling sick, Rory?"

Rory "Every morning for the past week."

Dr. Goldberg "Lorelai, can I talk to Rory alone for a minute?"

Lorelai "Sure. Hun, I'm gonna go get some lunch. Babies are hungry."

Rory "OK, Mom. I'll meet you in the cafeteria."

Lorelai "Alright. Bye Sweets."

Rory "Hey Mom."

Lorelai "Hey Sweetie. Whatcha got for lunch?"

Rory "Nothing! Don't look!"

Lorelai "Oh no. Let me see. OK, we have apple juice, apple pie, a salad with apples in it, and, of course, an apple. Oh my gosh! Rory, are you....?"

Rory "You're gonna be a Grandma!"

Lorelai "Oh no, I'm way too young to be Grandma. I'm gonna be Nanna G, you know, or G Nanny, like P Diddy. Get it?"

Rory "Yeah, I get it. Anyway, I'm due February 19th."

Lorelai "That's great Babe. Congrats."

Rory "Thanks Mom. And congrats to you too. Luke's gonna be so excited."

Lorelai "I don't know about that. He's still getting used to having a teenage daughter. I don't know if he's ready for two newborns."

Rory "Don't worry. He was happy when he found out you were pregnant, right?

Lorelai "(nods) Yeah, but then it was just one baby. What will he think of having two?"

Rory "I don't know. But I called Logan on my way down and he's thrilled. Want an apple?"

Lorelai "No I already had three."

And there's chapter 3! Thank you to my reviewers! Let me know what you think of the story so far. Also, I may need some ideas for The Gilmores' reactions. R&R!


	5. Spreading the News

Luke "Hey, how was the ultrasound?"

Lorelai "It went really well. Did April get to the airport okay?"

Luke "Yeah. I hate seeing her go."

Lorelai "I know you do. She'll be back for the 4th of July, right? That's only a month away."

Luke "Yeah, I guess."

Lorelai "Hey, can we go upstairs for a minute? I really don't want to talk in front of all these customers."

Luke "Yeah OK."

***

Luke "So is there something wrong with the baby?"

Lorelai "No, Luke, everything is fine. Here, just look at the picture."

Luke "Are those eyes?"

Lorelai "(giggles) That's what I said. But no, those are definitely not eyes. Apparently most babies are that size at this age."

Luke "So wait, there's two of them?"

Lorelai "(nods) Twins, Luke, twins!"

Luke "Wow."

Lorelai "Yeah."

Luke "We're not naming them Leopold and Loeb!"

Lorelai "OK, what about..."

Luke "Or Sid and Nancy!"

Lorelai "OK, so maybe..."

Luke "Now, why would you want to name your kids Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee?"

Lorelai "It was worth a shot." **smooch**

***

Logan "So your mom's pregnant with twins that are due six days before her first grandchild?"

Rory "Yep."

Logan "Crazy."

Rory "I know. She keeps joking that they're gonna be born on the same day."

Logan "You want me to make a list of foods the baby likes and dislikes?"

Rory "Sure. Apples on the "likes" list!"

Logan "OK. I noticed you really gobbled up your zucchini tonight. You want me to put that on?"

Rory "Yeah. Honey on the "dislikes" list!"

Logan "Thats strange. Hey I told my dad right after you called."

Rory "What did he think?"

Logan "He thinks its strange I would announce it now considering Honor's giving birth any

day now."

Rory "Hmm. Pickles on the "likes" list!"

Logan "OK. What movie you wanna watch tonight, Ace?"

Rory "Father of the Bride Part 2!"


	6. Telling the Gilmores

Luke "So do we really have to tell them tonight?"

Lorelai "Rory and Logan are telling them tonight. We might as well too."

Luke "But wouldn't that overwhelm your parents just a little bit?"

Lorelai "Yes, but I might as well rip the Band-aid off now while I'm still skinny. Holy crap, I am going to be enormous."

Luke "Well you'll still be beautiful."

Lorelai "Why thank you Lucas."

***

Maid "May I take your coats?"

Lorelai "Thanks."

Emily "Oh, good you're here. Shira called and told me all about the new addition to the Huntzberger family. I assume Rory told you."

Lorelai "Well, yeah of course she told me."

Emily "Shira says Honor is thrilled. She had a little boy. He was born last night by Cesarean."

Lorelai "What'd they name him?"

Emily "I have no idea. Rory and Logan are at the hospital visiting, so Rory said they'd tell us when they got here. Your usual, Lorelai?"

Lorelai "Actually, Mom, before we have drinks there's something Luke and I wanna share with you guys."

Emily "Well alright then. Richard, get in here!"

Richard "Hello, Lorelai. Luke."

Luke "Hi, Richard. Lorelai, you wanna tell them?"

Lorelai "OK, umm, Mom. Dad. You're gonna have more grandchildren!"

Emily "Oh, that's wonderful! You're trying?"

Lorelai "No, Mom, I'm pregnant."

Emily "Oh thats wonderful. Richard, can you believe it?"

Richard "No, honestly, I can't. Congratulations you two."

Emily "Oh yes. Congratulations."

Lorelai "Thank you. And thats not all the news."

Emily "Excuse me?"

Lorelai "There's more news. Uhh, Luke and I are having twins!"

Emily "Oh my! Thats wonderful. Congratulations Lorelai. You too, Luke."

Richard "Yes congratulations. Both of you."

Lorelai "Thanks Dad."

Luke "Yeah thanks Richard."

Rory "Hey everybody. Did we miss anything?"

Lorelai "We were just telling your grandparents about your new bothers and/or sisters."

Logan "Well, Rory, did you want to tell them now or...?"

Rory "You can tell them if you want."

Logan "OK. Emily. Richard. You're going to have a great grandchild."

Emily "Oh thats amazing. Congratulations."

Rory "Thank you."

Richard "Congratulations. So, Logan, tell us about your new nephew."

Logan "Well, he was born last night at 8:03 pm. They named him Simon Mitchell. Norah's thrilled to be a big sister."

Rory "You looked so cute holding him. I can't wait to see you with your own kids."

Richard "Its only a matter of time."

A/N Well there you have it. I really don't have anything else planned at this point, so I'm open to any suggestions!


	7. Tell your BFFs! And the whole darn town!

Sookie "OK. We've got mini pizzas, cocktail weenies, tater tot casserole,and mac & cheese."

Lorelai "Good. Now,Sookie, what did you think was going no last time I asked you to food like this."

Sookie "Well, I think it was when your parents came to Stars Hollow. And you kept saying stuff like unexpected parent and due soon, so I thought you... were.. pregnant. OMY GOD! YOU'RE PREGNANT!!!! Wait, are you?"

Lorelai "Yes, Sookie."

Sookie "Oh, this is so great! You and Luke are finally married an now you're having kids!"

Lorelai "Yes, kids. As in plural. Sookie, I'm having twins."

Sookie "Oh, Lorelai, thats amazing! Congratulations!"

Lorelai "And I'm gonna be a grandma!"

Sookie "Really? Oh thats such great news! Tell Rory I said "congratulations." Logan, too."

Lorelai "Will do. Can we eat now?"

Sookie "Oh sure. You must be starving."

Lorelai "You bet I am."

***

Rory "Logan!"

Logan "Yeah?"

Rory "I'm going over to Lane's for awhile!"

Logan "OK. Have fun!"

Rory "I will. I love you!"

Logan "I love you too, Ace. Bye!"

Rory "Bye!"

***

Lane "Hey Rory! How's it going?"

Rory "Good. I'm good. Logan's good. It's all good. Listen, there's something I have to tell you."

Lane "Is something wrong?"

Rory "No, everything's great. Really great, actually. I'm pregnant."

Lane "Oh Rory, thats awesome."

Rory "I know. I'm so happy. Logan is over the moon, and my mom's really happy too."

Lane "That's great."

Rory "I know. And there's more. My mom's pregnant too. With twins."

Lane "Wow."

Rory "I know. It's insane."

Lane "Yeah. You want to practice taking care of toddlers?"

Rory "Steve and Kwan are driving you nuts?"

Lane "As always."

Rory "Then, I'd be happy to help."

Lane "Thanks."

Rory "Anything for you, Lane."

***

Taylor "Alright, now we do have one last piece of business this evening. It seems the stork has made a trip through Stars Hollow, so I'd like to offer a hearty congratulations to Luke and Lorelai Danes, as well as Rory and Logan Huntzeberger."

Luke "Taylor, how did you find out about this?"

Taylor "I saw Lorelai searching through the onesie rack at Doose's yesterday and when she was checking out, she had a cart full of diapers."

Rory "Well, how did you know about me, Taylor?"

Logan "Yeah!"

Taylor "Well, Lorelai was in the candy store talking talking about buying candy for her grandchildren, so I just assumed."

Luke "You know what happens when you assume, Taylor."

Lorelai "Well, I might as well just say it. Everybody, we're having twins!" (crowd cheers)

Taylor "Well thats wonderful. Now, everybody, before you leave, be sure to put your guess in the poll for all three babies' date of birth and gender. Have a good evening, everybody."

Babettte "I''ll say the 11th for the twins, and the 23rd for Rory!"

Patty "Oh no. I'd say the 15th for the twins, and the 17th for Rory!"

Lorelai "I'll say the nineth for the twins, and the twelfth for Rory!"

Luke "What the heck are you doing?"

Lorelai "If you can't beat 'em, join 'em!"

Luke "The eighth for the twins,and the sixteenth for Rory!"

***

A/N I hope you liked it. I will tell you one person got the date right for the twins, and on was two days of on Rory. Now, take a guess in your reviews!


	8. Healthy Heartbeats

Logan 'Hey, Ace, how'd you're interview go?"

Rory "Actually, it went better than I expected. 'I should be hearing back soon."

Logan "They were OK with the fact that you'll be taking maternity leave six months after starting the job?"

Rory "I decided I'd wait and see if I get the job first."

Logan "Smart move, Ace."

Rory "Oh. I have a doctor's appointment on Monday if you wanna come."

Logan "Why would I wanna come?"

Rory "Because you'd get to hear the baby's heartbeat."

Logan "Then I'm in." **smooch**

***

Lorelai "Aww come on!"

Luke "No!"

Lorelai "Why not?"

Luke "Danny Danes? "

Lorelai "It sounds sorta cute, you have to admit."

Luke "Well sort of. What about Lucy?"

Lorelai "Luke, I'm not giving birth to a kid from the Peanuts' cartoons."

Luke "What about Pepper? It means 'hot spice.' That would fit you perfectly."

Lorelai "You want your daughter to get her butt kicked on the playground?"

Luke "Can you thank of anything better?"

Lorelai "No. I guess we're stuck with Leopold and Loeb."

***

Dr. Goldberg "OK, so I understand you're ready to hear those heartbeats."

Lorelai "Oh yeah."

Luke "Ready as I'll ever be."

Dr. Goldberg "OK. Here we go."

Luke "Why isn't anything happening?"

Dr. Goldberg "Relax. Sometimes it takes a minute. Oh, there it is."

Lorelai "It sounds beautiful."

Luke "I know."

Dr. Goldberg "Baby A's heart rate looks like its around 165, and Baby B looks like a solid 158."

Luke "And those are both healthy rates?"

Dr. Goldberg "Oh yeah.

Lorelai "Thank God."

***

Rory "Hey Mom. What's going on?"

Lorelai "Nothing much. We heard the heartbeats today."

Rory "So did we!" It was 169 and everything is looking great."

Lorelai "Thats great Hun. So when are you gonna hear about that job?"

Rory "Any day now. Its really nerve wracking."

Lorelai "I bet it is.

Rory "So do you have any names yet?"

Lorelai "Nope. We can't agree on anything."

Rory "Neither can we. Logan doesn't even want to think about names until we know what the baby is!"

Lorelai "That sucks."

Rory "Totally!"

A/N OK so that was kinda short. Let me know what you think. Also, I'm pretty set on L/L twins names, but I need ideas for the Huntzeberger baby. Help please!


	9. The obvious choice

A/N OK, due to popular demand, I slipped in some Lit. I hope you like the way it turned out!

Rory "Hey, Mom, whats going on?"

Lorelai "Nothing much. Extremely nauseous."

Rory "I feel our pain."

Lorelai "Oh, someone's waiting for you in the dining room."

Rory "Thats strange. Oh well. See ya later."

Lorelai "See ya.

***

Rory "Jess! What are you doing here?"

Jess "Truncheon went bankrupt."

Rory "I'm sorry to here that."

Jess "Yeah, its a shame. I was doing OK, up until two weeks ago when I couldn't afford my rent and got evicted."

Rory "Thats terrible!"

Jess "I know. So, then, I moved in with my girlfriend, Chloe. Well, that worked out fine until she accused me of cheating because I came to your wedding while she was visiting her in New York in June."

Rory "So she dumped you?"

Jess "No, I dumped her because she didn't trust me. Anyway, that brought me here. I'm living in Luke's old apartment and working in the diner."

Rory "That stinks."

Jess "Yeah. Can we talk in private?"

Rory "Sure."

***

Rory "What do you want?"

Jess "I wanna talk about us."

Rory "Jess..."

Jess "Now hear me out. When you came to the open house, I thought, maybe, never mind. Its stupid."

Rory "No, tell me."

Jess "OK fine. I thought that you over Logan. And then the kiss..."

Rory "Jess that was two years ago! I'm married now. I love Logan."

Jess "Do you really? Do you really love him?"

Rory "Yes."

Jess "Then why didn't you trust him?"

Rory "What?"

Jess "When he slept with those bridesmaids? You accused him of cheating."

Rory "He did cheat. But only because he thought we weren't together.!"

Jess "Likely story."

Rory "Its true."

Jess "So you're telling me that over the past two years, you've never had any feelings about me."

Rory "Maybe a little."

Jess "Then dump Huntzeberger. Come back to Philly with me."

Rory "Jess, I can't leave Logan."

Jess "Why not? You practically just said you love me."

Rory "I'm having his baby!I can't just run off with you and let you raise Logan's kid!"

Jess "I understand."*sigh*

Rory "Besides, we're cousins now, remember?"

Jess "Right. It would be sorta weird."

Rory "Tell me about it."

Logan "Rory!"

Rory "Oh crap, Logan's coming! Lets go."

Jess "Why?"

Rory "Well ,don't you think it will look weird? You and me, stand in a hotel room, talking."

Jess "Fine, I'll call ya later. Bye."

Rory "Bye."


	10. Pink or blue?

A/N OK so there's a little time jump here just because its been so long since I've updated. Enjoy!

Rory "Logan!"

Logan "Yeah?"

Rory "Is today the 8th?"

Logan "I think so."

Rory "That means we have an ultrasound tomorrow!"

Logan "Oh yeah. I just saw it on the calendar. You want to find out what it is, right?"

Rory "Yeah, but I don't want anyone else to know just yet.

Logan "Whatever you want, Ace."

Rory "It'll be our little secret."

Logan "You got it."

***

Lorelai "Are you nervous?"

Luke "Why would I be nervous?"

Lorelai "You're twitching."

Luke "Lorelai!"

Lorelai "Sorry, I'm just so excited to find out what the babies are!"

Luke "I know. So you're positive about the names we picked?"

Lorelai "Absolutely positive."

Luke "So, about 50/50?"

Lorelai "That sounds about right."

Luke "Me too. I mean, we want to name them after somebody, right?"

Lorelai "I think thats what we agreed on."

Luke "Yeah, but do we know anybody whose names we would ever consider using?"

Lorelai "Ooh, how about Lorelai?"

Luke "You're insane."

Lorelai "You know it."

***

Dr. Goldberg "So, are you interested in knowing the sexes?"

Lorelai "Definitely."

Dr. Goldberg"Alright, let's just get a look and see here."

Luke "You OK?"

Lorelai "Yeah, just nervous."

Dr. Goldberg "OK, well it looks like you definitely have a little boy right here."

Lorelai "A boy!"

Luke "Yeah."

Dr. Goldberg "And it looks like he has a very unwilling playmate up here. I'm sure you recognize what this is, Lorelai."

Lorelai "A girl."

***

Lorelai "Hey, Hun, whats going on? I haven't talked to you in a couple days!"

Rory "Well, I should be hearing about that job any day now, Logan has gone baby name crazy, and we had the ultrasound yesterday."

Lorelai "Ooh, give Mommy the details!"

Rory "Well, we decided we're going to keep it a secret, at least until we pick a name."

Lorelai "Aw, you're no fun! So Logan's baby name crazy?"

Rory "Yeah. He likes the name Peyton."

Lorelai "Boy or girl?"

Rory "He says it would work for either one, but I'm not so sure. Hey, you had an ultrasound this week too right?"

Lorelai "Yeah. Everything went really well. Your brother and sister are cooking just fine."

Rory "Aw, one of each. Thats great Mom. You have your own perfect little family now."

Lorelai "I know. Hey, aren't you gonna name the baby Lorelai"

Rory "If its a girl,of course I will."

Lorelai "Are you saying my grandson wouldn't be man enough for my name?"

Rory "Pretty much."

Lorelai "What do you think of the name Jessica?"

Rory "Sounds pretty."

Lorelai "Luke likes it but I'm not so sure."

Rory "I'm sure you'll both love whatever names you pick."

Lorelai "I hope so. I love you."

Rory "I love you too, Mom."

A/N I already have Rogan's baby name picked out, but I'm a poll up for the twins' names, so watch for it!


	11. Daddy Drama

Rory "Hello?"

Christopher "Hey, Kiddo."

Rory "Dad!"

Christopher "Yeah, its me. I just wanted to tell you how very disappointed I am in you."

Rory "Why?"

Christopher "What kind of daughter leaves her dad an email telling him he's going to be a Grandpa?"

Rory "Sorry, Dad, its just been really busy around here."

Christopher "Well, that's no excuse. Well, I guess I've been keeping a secret from you too. I took Gigi to Paris a couple months ago to visit Sheri and when I got there Sheri was really upset because her boyfriend dumped her."

Rory "Oh no."

Christopher "Yeah she was heartbroken. Anyway, I wanted to make her feel better, so we got to talking and I sorta.. proposed."

Rory "Dad!"

Christopher "I know. I know. I just thought we should be a family again. So I suggested we get married right then and there."

Rory "You didn't!"

Christopher "I did. So, we went to the nearest chapel and got married that night."

Rory "Wow Dad. That's great. I'm really happy for both of you."

Christopher "There's more."

Rory "Oh no."

Christopher "Sheri just called and told me you're going to be a big sister again."

Rory "Wow! That's amazing Dad! I'm so happy for you guys. Congratulations!"

Christopher "Thanks Kiddo. So I hear your not telling anyone the sex of the baby."

Rory "Not until we figure out a name."

Christopher "Well, when you do start telling people, be sure to call and not just send an email, OK?"

Rory "I promise, Dad. I love you."

Christopher "I love you Ror. Bye."

Rory "Bye Dad."

A/N Are you surprised? I bet you are. Remember to vote in the poll!


	12. The perfect name

A/N Here it (finally) is. Another chapter. Enjoy. Review.

Luke "What about Michael?"

Lorelai "It sounds OK, I guess. What about William?"

Luke "I like that. For a middle name."

Lorelai "Of course. How about Jessica?"

Luke "I like that. Lets go with that."

Lorelai " OK. I love you."

Luke "I love you too. All three of you."

Lorelei "Aww. That's sweet." *smooch*

***

Rory "Why can't we agree on a name?"

Logan "Because we still can't believe that the baby is what it is."

Rory "Yeah, I guess. I just want the perfect name for our first baby. It has to be special."

Logan "Don't worry. We'll find something. The baby's not due for five months."

Rory "I've got it!"

Logan "Oh yeah? What ya got?"

Rory "I don't know why I didn't think of this before! Its perfect!

Logan "What's perfect, Ace?

Rory "Lorelai the Fourth!"

Logan "That is perfect, Ace."

Rory "We can call her Lora."

Logan "Ok. I like that. Now we just need a middle name."

Rory "Lorelai Elizabeth Huntzeberger."

Logan "Perfect."

Rory "Lora wants ice cream."

Logan "What flavor?"

Rory "Strawberry."

Logan "I'll be right back."

A/N And there you have it. R&R!


	13. New Jobs, New Tricks, and New Feelings

Luke "Hey."

Lorelai "Hey, How's it goin'?"

Luke "Caesar's already trying to prove to me that he can handle thing at the diner when you have the babies."

Lorelai "ugh. So is Michel. It's really beginning to get on my nerves."

Luke "Well, Michel should know than to get on a pregnant lady's nerves."

Lorelai "Hey, I taught Paul Anka a trick!"

Luke "What trick? He can't even understand sit!"

Lorelai "Paul Anka, push the stroller!" (Paul Anka puts his front paws on the stroller handlebar and starts walking)

Luke "Wow. I'm sincerely impressed."

Lorelai "Yeah, now if only we could teach him to change a diaper. Oh my God, Luke, come feel this!"

Luke (walks over and feels) "You wanted me to feel your stomach because you have gas?"

Lorelai "Luke, that's not gas."

Luke "Wait, are you sure?"

Lorelai "Luke, you just felt your child kick you."

Luke "Oh wow."

Lorelai "I know."

Luke "It stopped."

Lorelai "I know. That's because they're hungry."

Luke "OK. What do you want?"

Lorelai "Chicken salad. No salad. Corn on the cob. No cob."

Luke "OK. Does Paul Anka like corn?

Lorelai "Uh yeah."

Luke "OK

***

Rory "Logan!"

Logan "What, Ace?"

Rory "She's doing it again!"

Logan "Let me feel! Oh wow! That is so cool!"

Rory "Oh, isn't it! It's absolutely the coolest feeling ever."

Logan "Hey, did you hear about that job?"

Rory "Oh yeah. I got it!"

Logan "No way, Ace!"

Rory "Yeah. I can work from home and everything! It's perfect."

Logan "Awesome."

Rory "Lora's hungry."

Logan "Strawberry or vanilla?"

Rory "Vanilla with Strawberry chunks."

Logan "You got it, Ace

***

Lorelai "Lily

Luke "No. How about Jamie."

Lorelai "Maybe. Ellie."

Luke "Nah. Zack."

Lorelai "I like it."

Luke "Now we're getting somewhere. Allison."

Lorelai "No."

***

And there you go. R&R! Also, chapter 4 of my other story should be up soon. P.S. I changed my mind on one of the twins' names, but I'm not telling which. The new name is in this chapter though. Post your guesses in the review section!


	14. Final Decisions and Halloween Costumes

A/N OK, I know, long time, no update. Well, I'm 75%sure that I'll post another chapter today. Sta tuned. P.S. OK I know the twins' namesare changed but I like these names better.

Rory "OK, so why won't you tell me again?"

Lorelai "Because. It's a surprise!"

Rory "I told you what I'm dressing up as for Halloween!"

Lorelai "Yeah, but your costume is unoriginal. Every pregnant woman dresses up as a pumpkin for Halloween. I came up with something original."

Rory "OK, will you at least tell me what Luke's going as?"

Lorelai "Well, I suggested he go as Bert, but he got mad, so he's going as my hero."

Rory "How'd you convince him to go as George Clooney?"

Lorelai "No, not George. I'll give you a hint. He won't be my hero until I go into labor."

Rory "Wow. You convinced him to go as an anesthesiologist. I'm impressed."

Lorelai "Yes, the man with the drugs."

Rory "Well, I gotta go. I'll see you at dinner?"

Lorelai "You bet."

Rory "Bye, Mom."

Lorelai "See ya, Toots."

***

Emily "Alright. Rory, I can't wait any longer. Is my first great grandchild going to be a boy or a girl?"

Rory "Well, we were going to wait and have it be everybody's Christmas gift, but I guess we could tell you now. Logan?"

Logan "Go for it, Ace. Don't leave 'em hanging."

Rory "Alright. We're having a girl. (various cheers) And her name will be Lorelai Elizabeth Huntzeberger." (more cheers)

Lorelai "Babe, that's awesome."

Luke "Congrats."

Emily and Richard "Congratulations."

***

Luke "Alright. And you're sure about these two names?"

Lorelai "Absolutely."

Luke "Alright. Zachary William and Leah Faye Danes it is. I'm done!" (throws baby name book on coffee table and walks upstairs. Lorelai pats her stomach and grins.)


	15. Halloween:Gilmore Style

Luke "Lorelai! We're gonna be late!"

Lorelai "Hold on! Besides, the party doesn't start for a half an hour!"

Luke "Well, you know how your parents act when we're late. Why are they throwin' a costume party anyway?"

Lorelai "It's some sort of DAR function. There. I'm ready. Let's go."

Rory "There's my handsome scarecrow. If I didn't know any better, I would've mistaken you for Ray Bolger."

Logan "That's very sweet of you, Ace. Ready to go, Pumpkin?"

Rory "Yes, and don't make fun of my costume."

Logan "I wasn't making fun of your costume. I was just calling Lora Pumpkin."

Rory "Liar!"

Logan "I'm not lyin' Ace!"

Rory "Whatever."

Logan "Lora, you're Mommy's very accusative."

Rory "And your Daddy's a liar."

Logan "I swear, I'm not lying!"

Emily "There you are! Where have you been? I told you to be here twenty minutes ago!"

Lorelai "Sorry, Mom. Traffic."

Emily "Mmmhmmm. And why on Earth are you dressed up as Santa Claus?!"

Lorelai "Creative, isn't it?"

Emily "More like extremely innapropriate. Your sitting at table 5. Where's Luke?"

Lorelai "Parking the car."

Emily "What did he come as? Mrs. Claus?"

Lorelai "There you are! We've been here for 20 minutes. I've been looking all over for you!"

Rory "Mitchum and Shira are here, so we've been talking to them. How funny is it that Grandma and Grandpa came as a king and queen?"

Lorelai "Hilarious. I may have to shake my belly like a bowl full of jelly. Where's Logan?"

Rory "He's over there talking to some business guys. Are you OK? You seem moody."

Lorelai "I'm not moody. I'm just bummed. Miss Patty's Halloween recital is tonight and I'm missing it!"

Rory "That stinks."

Lorelai "I know. **Cell phone rings** Hello? Hi Patty. How's the recital going? What? NO! Oh my God! Well, of course, if everyone else is going, I have to be there. OK, We'll be right there. Bye, Patty." **hangs up cell phone**

Rory "What happened?"

Lorelai "Taylor had a heart attack!"

A/N As promised, the second chapter today, but with a cliffhanger! I promise another chapter will be up tomorrow!


	16. Chapter 16

Luke "So why are you driving again?"

Lorelai "You're drunk."

Luke "Right. Right. How did you get your mom to let us leave early?"

Lorelai "I told her I had a long day at work and she insisted I go straight home and lie down."

Luke "It's a good thing we brought clothes to change into."

Lorelai "Yeah. Definitely. Are you sure you're OK with this? I mean, Taylor's not exactly your favorite man."

Luke "Well, we probably won't have to see him anyway. Besides, it got us outta your parents' party. I'm sure thankful for that."

Lorelai "Amen."

***

Lorelai "Babette! There you are. What happened?"

Babette "Well, he was the MC at the recital, right? So, he was clapping for the tap dancers and everything was fine. Next thing you he's moaning and groaning and dropping to the floor!"

Lorelai "Oh, God! Well, did you find anything out?"

Babette "They won't give us any information 'cuz we can't getta hold of his family! And Taylor's lawyers are here about his will, but none of us know if he even has one!"

Lorelai "Well, alright. Everybody calm down. Here's what we'll do. Kirk. Go tell the nurse you're Taylor's son and find out what's going on and how serious it is. Luke. Jackson. Talk to the lawyers and find out what information they need. Sookie. Patty. Babette. Rory. Come with me and we'll go find snacks and drinks for everyone. Lane. Zach. Go to the gift shop or the nearest drugstore or something and find entertainment for everyone else. OK? Now, go! Go. Go Go."

Rory "Wow, Mom. You know how to think fast."

Lorelai "Well, they needed someone level-headed to take control so I did."

Rory "And I'm very proud of you for it."

***

Lorelai "OK, we got Milk Duds, Kit Kats, Cheese Nips, a two liter of Pepsi, and a two liter of 7-Up. What did you find out, Kirk?"

Kirk "Taylor suffered from a myocardial infarction, along with minor heart palpitations. He's in surgery now,and after surgery he'll need to be under sedation for about an hour. They expect him to make a full recovery, but it won't be very speedy. He'll need to be on bed-rest for at least a month after being discharged from the hospital."

Lorelai "OK. Jackson?"

Jackson "The lawyers just needed an up-to-date copy of his will. Luke's searching Taylor's office at Doose's for it now."

Lorelai "OK. I guess there's nothing left to do but wait."

***

Luke "I found them!"

Lorelai "Oh, good. I talked to Taylor's niece ,who's trying to get a hold of her Dad, Taylor's brother."

Luke "That's good."

Lorelai "What's wrong?"

Luke "Nicole is still Taylor's lawyer. One of them, anyway."

Lorelai "Oh, Luke, I'm so sorry. I should've remembered."

Luke "No, its okay. We made small talk for a minute and everything was fine."

Lorelai "That's good."

Luke "I love you."

Lorelai "I love you, too."

***

Kirk "Something may have gone wrong in surgery!"

Lorelai "What?"

Kirk "I don't know, but when we got here, the doctor said he'd probably be fine. Now they're saying that because of the condition of his heart, this is likely to happen again. If it does, there may not be anything they can do!"

Patty "Oh my goodness! Does that mean if Taylor has another, he's going to die?"

Kirk "Most likely, yes."

Lorelai "Well, lets not worry about that now. Right now, Taylor is still alive and he needs us to be there for him."

**all nod in agreement**

***

A/N What do ya think? Also, I need ideas for the Thanksgiving and Christmas chapters! Any suggestions are appreciated!


	17. Lots to Worry About

A/N Whoa! Two months since I've updated? Soooo sorry! Don't worry. It won't happen again. Now, on with the show!

Lorelai "OK. I called Patty and Taylor's home and all settled in. Kirk's been taking over his duties at Doose's. They still haven't found someone to run the soda shop, but I'm sure they'll find someone soon."

Luke "I'm sure they will."

Lorelai "It's been a pretty hectic couple of weeks, huh?"

Luke "Yeah. It has."

Lorelai "And now with Thanksgiving coming up, the rest of the month looks like its gonna be twice as hectic."

Luke "Yeah. Hey, didn't you say you smelled snow earlier?"

Lorelai "No. Why?"

Luke "Cuz its snowin' right now."

Lorelai "What? Oh my god, it is! Ugh! Of all the things pregnancy can do to your senses, it had to take away my sense of snow! So unfair!"

Luke "Aww. Don't worry. In a couple months, the babies will be here and you'll get your senses back."

Lorelai "I know. I can't wait! It's been so long since I smelled that precious baby smell. I love you."

Luke "I love you, too. And those babies."

Lorelai "And Rory? Do you love Rory? And Logan? And Baby Huntzberger?"

Luke "Yes. I love them too. I can't belive they wouldn't tell us the name."

Lorelai "I know. I guess we'll find out in three months, huh?"

Luke "Yeah."

Lorelai "Oh my God!"

Luke "What? What's wrong?"

Lorelai "Babies! We have to go to the hospital!"

Luke "OK. Just stay calm, alright?"

Lorelai "I am calm."

Luke "I know. I was talking to myself. Let's go."

***

Dr. Goldberg "OK Lorelai. It looks like you're having some contractions. We're giving you a shot to relax them, but I want you to stay on bedrest until those babies get here. Just in case."

Lorelai "But what about work?"

Luke "I called Sookie. She and Michel are gonna make sure everything at the inn runs smoothly while you're gone. Don't worry."

Lorelai "How can I not?"

***

A/N R&R!!!


	18. AN Should I continue?

OK, I know its been awhile. I decided to go on hiatus for the holidays. But now I'm back, and ready to continue both of my stories. Are you still with me? Should I keep writing? Which one should I focus on first? BTW, I'm going to post this on both stories, so go post on my other one too!


End file.
